Various types of elastic fastening devices have been proposed for securing a railroad rail onto a concrete bed, a concrete slab or a tie made of concrete, iron or wood with a spring instead of using screws, etc. In these conventional elastic fastening devices, however, the structure of the spring is complicated, and the mounting of the spring is troublesome. Moreover, when installing the device for imparting a rail-securing elastic force to the spring, it is necessary to elastically-deflect the spring by using a separate tool, thus rendering inefficient the rail securing work.